Hermione Granger Growing Up Weasley
by Mionefan
Summary: What if Harry's parents weren't the only ones. Hermione loses her parents and is brought to The Burrow to be raised as a Weasley. No Ginny in this one and Ron is now the youngest. Brilliant Hermione as usual, but with Weasley traits, how will she differ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKRowling claims for herself. Harry Potter and associated works are not mine.

A/N: Rating is T for this work. I may up the rating for later chapters, so be warned. This story is obviously AU and canon will be ignored where possible.

Ships are Hermione/Harry and Neville/Luna.

Thanks to my beta Herman Tumbleweed.

**Hermione Granger - Growing Up Weasley**

**Prologue: Tragedy in Cambridge**

**Granger household, August 12th 1979:**

Jane was settled in bed for the evening when odd things started happening again. As the baby kicked inside her, a lamp that stood nearby slipped to the floor, shattering the bulb. The book she had been reading flew from her hand and landed across the room.

"Dan, it's starting again," Jane moaned. "What's going on? This is the third night in a row that funny things have happened when the baby starts kicking."

Dan had no answer and he dared not think of what he had read in his great uncle's diary. That couldn't be true; it was surely just a myth. On the other hand, he couldn't explain it any other way to his wife. "I-I think you may give birth to a magical baby, dear."

"A WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Um… my great Uncle Horace details in a diary I read when I was younger that his wife gave birth to a witch. I thought it was nonsense, but now…I'm not so sure. The rest of my family certainly scoffed at the idea, and the child died just a few months after birth, but odd things seemed to happen with her. The family kept it quiet of course, but the diary mentions it."

"Oh, Dan. I'm scared. What if it's true. How will we handle it; who could we tell?"

"I think it best we tell no one. No sense in having a circus around us. We'll find a way to deal with it."

The baby calmed quickly, but most evenings, a bit of accidental magic would manifest itself.

**Sept 19, 1979:**

It was announced in the local Cambridge papers, the birth of a baby girl "Hermione Jane Granger" to Jane and Daniel Granger. Mother and daughter are doing well.

A week later, they were home, with both parents fussing over the new arrival. They had tried for years to have a child and were delighted when Jane finally was pregnant. The delivery was a difficult one and odd things occurred during delivery. Implements in the delivery room unaccountably moved. Monitoring instruments blinked and reset several times, throwing the physicians into a panic. The baby**,** when she finally emerged, was a healthy pink and squalling. She quieted quickly, settling into her mothers arms after the nurses cleaned and checked her.

In Hogwarts, her name was recorded automatically. A witch was born.

**October 20th 1979, early morning:**

Avada Kedavra, spoke the man in black robes and white mask. Jane and Daniel Granger died without knowing why. Hunting for the Muggleborn baby, the killers were interrupted by Aurors who swept in quickly, stunning three Death Eaters. The DMLE was notified that a baby had survived and would be needing adoption as the parents were deceased. No other relatives could be found and it was felt that the baby girl should be placed with a wizarding family.

Albus Dumbledore was consulted as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts. After much thought, Albus contacted Molly and Arthur Weasley. "Molly, May I visit you regarding an important matter?" Albus asked, as he floo called The Burrow.

"Certainly Albus," Molly replied, hoping it wasn't more bad news. He**-**Who**-**Must**-**Not**-**Be**-**Named had already killed her two brothers, she couldn't take more bad news.

**The Burrow, later that morning:**

Albus came through the floo carrying a carefully wrapped bundle and dusted himself off. "Is Arthur here?" he asked.

"Arthur!" she called and a tall redheaded man stepped in from the parlour.

"Ah, Professor, what brings you to our home this early. Not more bad news, I hope?" Arthur greeted his famous visitor.

"Right; to the point then. No, not especially bad news for you, but I'd like to ask your help. I know you have been trying for a daughter for some time and I need a good home for this baby girl who was just orphaned. She's Muggleborn, but a witch nonetheless." Albus unwrapped the bundle to reveal a tiny face, barely a month old.

Albus went on to explain the tragedy that had just happened and the need to keep the child safe. "I wouldn't have normally imposed on you, Molly and Arthur, since you already have a sizeable family, but under the circumstances, I felt you were the best choice. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to take the whole burden, so I've set up a trust fund. The girl will inherit her parents estate, but I am uncertain what that will be at this time."

Arthur and Molly moved closer to examine the baby, a tear in Molly's eye as a hundred thoughts ran through her head. Here was a chance to have a girl in the family at last. How will we afford another mouth to feed? Oh, she's so cute! How awful to lose her parents. Will the twins accept her?"

Arthur looked at his wife, seeing the play of emotions on her face and correctly guessed what was going through her mind. "Molly, we'll make do, as we've always done. It will be wonderful to have a girl in the family."

"Oh, Arthur, do you think we can? I mean I'd love to have her, look how adorable she is. Well, she won't have red hair I guess. I hope the boys will accept her." She spoke very quickly, hoping that it would work out.

Albus smiled and gently handed the baby to Molly. "It's settled then. I'll drop by from time to time to see how she is."

"Thank you so much Albus. Does she have a name yet?"

"The papers say they named her Hermione Jane Granger. Her parents were dentists. I'll have the adoption papers ready tomorrow," Albus replied.

Molly and Arthur signed the adoption papers the next day, filling in her name: Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. They finally had a daughter, but they all would probably call her Hermione Weasley.

Bill, Charley, Percy and the twins**,** George and Fred**,** took to their adopted sister immediately. Bill, in fact became very protective**,** and through the years would be closest to little Hermione.

Molly was already pregnant and the next year, gave birth again, this time to another boy. Sighing, they decided that they would likely never be able to have another girl, so Ronald Bilius Weasley would be their last child. Hermione was a quiet baby, they hardly ever heard her cry. She seemed to smile a lot, however, and her brothers marvelled at how good she was. Bill even didn't mind changing her nappies.

****

**Chapter 1: Growing up Weasley**

**5 years later, The Burrow:**

Hermione couldn't understand why everyone in her family had red hair except her. "Mum," she asked, "Why isn't my hair red?"

"Well," Molly began, finally realising it was time to tell her daughter the truth. She had been dreading this day, and was uncertain how her daughter would take the news.

"Why am I the only girl in the family?" she persisted.

"Sweetie, please believe me when I tell you that we all love you dearly. I knew you'd wonder and ask someday, so I guess that day is today. We took you in when you were barely a month old. Your birth parents died the day before you were brought to us. The magical government was unable to locate any relatives, so you were given to us since we always wanted a daughter but couldn't have one. You're now officially a Weasley, we adopted you."

"What's a-adopted, Mum?"

"That means that we are your legal parents, dear. It's just paperwork, but to us, you're much more than that.

A tear formed in Hermione's eye and Molly could tell that the news had hit her hard. Soon, the tears started flowing freely and Hermione ran to her adopted mother for comfort. "H-how d-did they d-die?" she asked softly, when she recovered a bit.

Molly winced at this. She knew Hermione would find out sooner or later, but she had hoped to avoid telling her as long as possible. Sighing, she decided she might as well do so now; she only hoped Hermione would understand. Sitting down, she pulled Hermione into her lap, and wrapping her arms abound her, and began.

"We haven't said much about bad things in the wizarding world, dear. In some ways, it's not much different than the ordinary world. There are good people and bad people in both worlds. We can do magic, but the other people can't. You may have seen the way we can do things with a wand. Yes, Hermione, you're a Witch just like me. You can't do much yet and you're not allowed to, but later, you'll be sent to a magical school. "Anyway, as I was saying, there are good and bad people. Most people are good, but there was a very bad man that was a wizard and he killed your parents."

"B-But why?" she stuttered, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"The bad wizard hated people that were born to non magical parents, we call them Muggles, or non magic people. You'll find that others will say bad things about you, just because you were born to non magical parents. Don't you believe them for a moment**,** love. Magic users aren't determined by who their parents are. Some of the most powerful Witches and Wizards had no magic in their families for generations. Somewhere in your ancestry, there was magic, and so, you have it too. Professor Dumbledore, you remember Uncle Albus, suspects you will be very powerful when you get older.

"We don't say the bad wizards name, but we've told you the story about baby Harry Potter. Harry defeated him when he was just over a year old. Nobody knows how, just that he lived when an awful spell was cast at him. Like your parents, his parents died as well. Harry would be just about your age. In fact, I believe you will both start school at the same time, along with your brother Ronald."

"Really? Were his parents Muggles too?"

"No dear, they were Wizard and Witch. We don't know why they killed them, but many people were killed in that war. I lost two brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt in the war."

"W-who were my parents, mum?" she asked quietly.

"Your mum and dad were dentists named Jane and Dan Granger. Your birth name was Hermione Jane Granger after your mother. In fact your adoption papers list you now as Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. Most people will just call you Hermione Weasley though. I think it best not to draw attention to your ancestry**;** people will ask too many awkward questions. You should be proud of your parents though, they apparently were very nice people. But you're a Weasley now, and we love you as if I bore you myself. Your brother Bill is especially fond of you and tends to get a little overprotective of you."

Hermione giggled at that, remembering the times Bill would rescue her from the twins pranks. "Mum, when can I do magic?" she asked, already pushing the past behind her. It still hurt, but she determined to look forward to school. Mum had already been home schooling her and Ron. Her brother was bored most of the time, preferring to play, instead of learn, but Hermione soaked up everything she could like a sponge.

"You're not old enough yet, Hermione," Molly reminded her. "But, I think we can teach you some basic cleaning and kitchen spells soon. You'll have to use my wand for that, but be sure to ask first. I'll teach you when Ron's outside playing. If he's like his brothers, he'll get into trouble if I let him use my wand."

Hermione giggled again, Ron wasn't the prankster that George and Fred were, but he loved to tease her. The twins were always getting into trouble and Hermione learned to avoid them when they had that mischievous look in their eyes. "What does Dad do?" she suddenly asked.

"Your father works at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.

"But what does he do?" she persisted.

"Well, some wizards like to charm ordinary Muggle things and leave them for others to um… hurt themselves with. He confiscates those and sees that they are brought to account by our laws."

"Oh."

"Run along now, dear. I have to start dinner. Your father will be home soon." As she spoke, their magical clock showed Arthur leaving work. A moment later, he stepped through the door.

Smiling, he greeted his wife and only daughter, giving them both a hug.

Hermione ran outside, joining Ron and the twins in a game of tag. Ron stopped and asked her what their mum had said to her, but Hermione refused to tell him, a sad look in her eyes.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No. Please don't ask, Ron." She said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

Bill saw her sad look and came over. "Hi sweetie, anything wrong?"

"N-no, it's all right," she sniffed quietly.

"Come on then, I know how to cheer you up." Bill at 14 was in his fourth year at Hogwarts and loved flying, as did his 2 year younger brother Charlie.

Bill walked over to the broom shed and took out his broom. Helping Hermione on, he mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around her and grabbing the handle. "Ready? Hang on." And they were off for a low circuit of the field. Charlie joined them a minute later with Ron in front of him.

"Go higher Bill!" she squealed in delight. Bill had taken her up several times this year and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

"No, Hermione, Mum says to stay close to the ground. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my sister."

Hermione pouted, but anytime Bill would take her flying was always an adventure.

….

Inside, Molly turned to Arthur with a sad look on her face. "I had to tell Hermione about her folks today," she said quietly. I hated to do it, but she was persistent and asked awkward questions. We knew this day would come, Arthur, I just hope she'll move on and accept what she can't change."

"You told her that we love her as if she were our own, of course?" he countered.

"Of course dear. I think she understood. I also told her a bit more about our world. She asked when she could start learning magic. I think I'll teach her some household charms soon. She should be old enough now to do a few simple things. I don't want Ronald or the twins to know, though. Ron would insist on learning as well, but he'll only cause trouble. He'll have to wait until he's older. Hermione has shown a real aptitude to learning; I can't teach her fast enough. She absorbs anything I show her like a sponge. Merlin help whoever crosses her later in life. She's much smarter than any of her brothers were at her age. She could be brilliant when she goes to school.

"Be careful Molly, you know the law for underage magic," Arthur warned. "If the Ministry finds out…"

"I know Arthur, that's why she'll be using my wand under my strict supervision."

"Okay, when's dinner?"

"Just a few minutes, dear, why don't you relax for a bit? I'll call you and the children."

***

Molly introduced Hermione to magic a month later, after their home schooling one day, letting her hold her wand and showing her the basic wand movements and telling her the theory behind casting spells. A few tentative swishes with the wand sending yellow sparks dancing around the room and Molly was confident enough to show her the basic Scourgify charm to clean things, explaining that a more advanced charm would be Tergeo. After a couple of tries, Hermione could perform both perfectly. The first time she used Tergeo, she missed her target and the paint above the sink peeled off.

"Oops! Sorry," Hermione giggled.

"That's alright dear. My, you seem to have a bit more power than I realised. We'll have to get Uncle Albus to test you." Molly was surprised; usually it took Charley or Bill ages to get it right and then not as powerfully as her daughter managed. Albus would definitely be interested.

Molly managed to keep Ron and the twins in the dark about Hermione's use of magic for almost a year. She taught her the basic Reparo spell as well as a handy levitation spell to put away pots and pans in cupboards that she couldn't reach.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione tried. Nothing happened. She tried it several more times but failed each time. Becoming frustrated, she shouted the charm with the appropriate wand movements that her mum showed her. The stack of pillows she was practicing on, shot up to the ceiling, startling her and Molly. She jumped back suddenly and the pillows fell to the floor.

"Very good!" her Mum exclaimed. "I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it. I was expecting a pillow to rise a few inches off the floor, not all of them, and not so high."

"Hermione clapped her hands in glee. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "Did you see how high they went?" The smile on her face was worth the effort Molly had put into teaching her.

"I think that will be all for today, Hermione; run along outside. You look like you could run off some of that energy." In truth, Hermione was starting to worry her Mum. Molly had never heard of a child that was such a quick study and with so much power. She'd talk to Albus tomorrow about her daughter. _Maybe I've made a mistake teaching her so young,_ she thought.

A few minutes later Ron came running in. "Mum, come quick, something's wrong with Hermione. She just collapsed in the front yard!"

Molly ran to the front yard to see Hermione lying in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Quickly examining her, Molly could find no reason for her collapse. She seemed to be breathing, albeit shallowly. There were no cuts or bruises; in fact, she seemed to be asleep. Picking her up gently, Molly carried her inside. Laying her on the couch, she waved her wand over her. "Rennervate!" she spokeHermione slowly opened an eye and groggily asked, "Lemme sleep…so tired," and promptly closed her eye. She lay still and Molly sensing she had overextended herself and her magic, carried her up to bed.

Hermione didn't rouse for the rest of the day and by the time Arthur came home she was getting worried. "Arthur, I think I'd better call Albus. I can't rouse Hermione."

Ron poked his head in, along with his brothers, wondering what had happened. Arthur shoed them out, telling them he'd talk to them later. Bill was persistent, however. "Uh Dad, Mum, can I talk to you?"

"Not now Bill. Your mother has to floo call Albus Dumbledore."

"Erm, well, it's about Hermione, Dad."

Arthur gave him a suspicious look. "What about Hermione, Bill."

"Um, Hermione told me that Mum had been teaching her some magic and so I asked her what she had learned. So she told me. This was about a week ago. I thought it was brilliant. So I taught her this one spell that could protect her in case anyone bothered her."

"And, just what was that spell?" Arthur's voice held a dangerous tone to it.

"My patented Bat Bogey Hex," he replied sheepishly.

"What! Bill, she's too young to learn that! That takes a fair bit of power. No wonder she's out. Your mother had just taught her the levitation charm and she levitated all the pillows to the ceiling. If she had been practicing your spell before your mother taught her, she's probably exhausted her magical core. It could take days for her to recover. What were you thinking? She's your sister, for Merlin's sake! I taught you better than that. You should have told us before doing that."

Bill hung his head, ashamed. "I-I only wanted to help her defend herself. Not many wizards know about that spell, so it could be really useful when she grows up."

"When she grows up, Bill! She's just a little girl; you can't be thinking she'll have to defend herself at five."

"No sir," Bill said dejectedly. "She was able to produce it though," he smiled. It was brilliant. She did it to one of the Garden Gnomes. It was really funny to watch."

"Bill," Arthur warned. "Please don't do that again until she's much older. You could have killedr her without knowing it. Wizards and Witches depend on their magic to keep them alive. Have none of your teachers told you that?"

Bill winced and mumbled, "Yes sir," quietly.

At that point, Albus Dumbledore arrived and greeted them. "What's happened, Arthur? Molly was a little stressed out when she called me."

"I'm afraid Hermione has magically exhausted herself, Albus. You knew that Molly has been teaching her a bit of magic, but we didn't know Bill has as well.

"I see. I warned Molly that she was bit young to learn magic"

"Yes. Best talk to Molly. I'll fill you in on what my son Bill has taught her."

"My word." Albus said. "Some of those are first year spells. And you say she was able to do them at five years old? Remarkable. I'll call Poppy, she'll likely give her a pepper-up potion. Then we should, I think, take her to Hogwarts infirmary for observation for a couple of days."

After Madam Pomfrey had checked Hermione over and found she was just exhausted, she flooed to Hogwarts with Hermione and placed her in a hospital bed for two days to help her recover, and so she could monitor the young girl for any after effects.

On the third day, Hermione was up and about, none the worse for wear, but Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster lectured her on the excessive use of magic at her young age. "You must pace yourself, Hermione. You shouldn't even be learning magic for a few years yet," Albus warned her.

"Yes sir," she replied meekly. "But it's so much fun. I want to learn more."

"It's dangerous, Hermione," Madam Pomfrey explained. "You don't have the control yet. You could seriously damage your magical core by pushing it too hard. There's plenty of time to learn, and you look to be exceptional when you come to Hogwarts."

***

Her mum, suspecting Hermione needed contact with a girl close to her own age, introduced her to the Lovegood family. Luna Lovegood was a year younger than Hermione, but they got along famously.

"This is what she needed," Molly thought. "A witch about the same age to play with."

Luna Lovegood was a bit quirky, but Hermione found her fun, laughing with her a lot most days. They would visit one another's home as often as they could, usually two or three times a week. Luna would be a year behind her when she would attend school, but that didn't stop them from becoming fast friends.

***

By the end of her ninth year, Hermione knew a prodigious number of spells. Ron was actually afraid of her at times, and the twins learned to fear her Bat Bogey Hex. Instead of risking her ire, though, they recruited her into some of their pranks. Molly kept a close watch on her daughter and made sure she did all of her regular home school work. Hermione didn't mind, she just absorbed her lessons like a sponge. Nothing Molly could teach her seemed to be beyond her understanding. She would sit for hours studying a particularly vexing problem until she worked it out.

She had also picked up some serious flying skills. Bill and Charlie taught her all they knew and she could fly rings around the twins and Ron. Ron was a bit jealous of his sister, but was as protective of her as the rest of the family. Ron and the twins, as well as Percy had been told her story a few years before, so they knew she needed all the support they could give. Bill and Charlie were old enough to understand when she was brought there and were told immediately. At age ten, she easily did first year Hogwarts work, although Molly forbade her to practice potions. Molly had enough problems with the twins and their experiments. The twins, however**,** had other ideas and during summer break, would teach their brilliant sister everything they learned, much to their mother's dismay when she caught them at it.

Her eleventh birthday passed too late for her to attend Hogwarts that year, so the next September, she was more than ready to attend Hogwarts and truly become a witch.

Albus Dumbledore had tested her magical core and was surprised at how strong it was. "Arthur, Molly, she's incredible. I doubt any child her age has been this powerful in a very long time. She's at a level I wouldn't expect for another three years or more."

Molly and Arthur didn't want to pass this bit of information on to Hermione, but were afraid she'd find out for herself. "Hermione," her dad told her one day, the summer before she went off to Hogwarts. "You must be careful when you start school. You're magical index is much higher than others of your age. Be careful not to flaunt it: especially in your first year. We've taught you how to control your magic and I ask you not to show off. Young people tend to get jealous and would shun you and tease you. We don't want that. I'm not telling you to not learn as much as you can, just don't show everybody everything you can do."

"Yes, Dad. I think I understand, but I really want to learn everything!" she finished, forcefully.

"Your Mum will be taking you and the boys to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school things," he smiled. "Be good, no pranks."

"Yes Dad." She smiled back.

_At last,_ she thought. _I finally get to meet Harry Potter_. She had been thinking of him constantly the past year. Here was a boy, much like her that had lost his parents. She wondered if they could be friends. She would certainly try.

********


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKRowling claims for herself. Harry Potter and associated works are not mine.

A/N: Rating is T for this work. I may up the rating for later chapters, so be warned.

Ships are Hermione/Harry and Neville/Luna.

**Hermione Granger - Growing Up Weasley**

**Chapter 2: Going To Hogwarts**

**Diagon Alley July 31st 1991:**

She had caught a glimpse of Harry Potter when they went to withdraw some money from the Weasley vault. Albus told Molly that Hermione had her own vault and gave Molly the key. It turned out that Hermione's vault held a considerable amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"This is what your parents left you, dear. It looks like they were fairly wealthy. You should only take what you'll need for the year, Hermione." Molly had taught her to be careful with money, since the family wasn't well off. Arthur earned just enough to keep the family comfortable, but with little extra for luxuries. Hermione learned the lesson well and only took enough to buy her books and school supplies. She wanted a decent wand though and she knew they were expensive, so she made sure she had enough for that.

Leaving Gringotts, she finally caught up with Harry Potter in Madam Malkins. He was just being fitted for robes. A blond headed boy was also being fitted at the same time. She didn't like the look of him, and he sneered at them when they entered.

Harry was surprised when the boy next to him sneered and said in a loud whisper, "Ah, the poorer class has arrived, You'll find that some wizards are better than others. It would be a mistake to associate with the wrong ones. My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This boy must be a Weasley, judging by his red hair. By the looks of things, they're so poor they can't be Purebloods. You're parents were our kind, weren't they?"

"If you mean they were Witch and Wizard, yes, and I think I can choose my own friends, thank you very much." Harry replied coldly, scowling. Draco was about to reply when Madam Malkin interrupted.

"That's you finished, dear. Your father seems to be waiting for you."

Draco, turned and quickly made his way to his father, muttering darkly about rude people and blood traitors.

"Sorry about that," Harry apologised to the newcomers. "I've never met anyone so rude before, maybe except my cousin Dudley," he smirked. "My name is Harry Potter, and he called you Weasley's, I think?"

Hermione stepped forward and introduced them. "No need to apologise for others Harry, my name is Hermione Weasley and this is my Mum and my brother Ron. My other brothers are with my oldest brother Bill, shopping for their supplies."

Harry, Hermione and Ron continued to chat as they were fitted for robes.

"You sound like you have a large family, Hermione," Harry stated. He quite liked this new girl. She seemed intelligent and assertive.

"Yes, I have 6 brothers, Ron is the youngest. I'm second youngest; then the twins Fred and George, Percy, Charlie and Bill.

"I notice your mum and Ron have red hair, and Malfoy indicated the Weasley's all have red hair, yet you don't. Please excuse me if that sounded rude," he quickly apologised. "I only meant…"

"That's alright, I'm the only one in the family without red hair," she replied, flushing slightly, not wishing to tell him that she was adopted.

Ron spoke up. "Malfoy! Our father told us about his family. They're purebloods like us, but they supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the last war. The lot of them were in Slytherin house. I'll bet that prat gets sorted in there as well.

"Ron. We don't know where we'll be sorted. Just because all our family's been sorted into Gryffindor, doesn't mean we will be," Hermione admonished.

"Are you staying with relatives Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle took me in when my parents were killed. They hate magic," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Hermione exclaimed. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry gasped. "H-how did you know it was my birthday? We just met."

"Oh, Harry, everybody knows all about you. My Mum read me a story about you ages ago. I've been wanting to meet you for years." Hermione blushed a deep scarlet at this admission. "Um, erm, well, there's loads written about you. Mum says you're in lots of books. Didn't you know?"

"No. I've only found out I was a wizard last night. Why would I be in books?"

"You mean they didn't tell you? You're famous, Harry. You defeated the most evil wizard since the dark wizard Grindelwald. Simply everybody knows that," she replied.

"But I don't remember anything. I was just a baby," Harry shot back, annoyed that people knew more about him than he did.

Hermione stepped closer to him and whispered. "Well at least we have that in common. Dark wizards killed my parents as well, but nobody is supposed to know I'm adopted. Please don't tell anyone."

A look of understanding passed over Harry for a moment. "Of course, Hermione, I think I understand," he whispered back, conspiratorially.

"Do you have all your supplies yet?" Hermione asked. "Who's with you, I don't see your relatives.

"Oh, Hagrid is taking me around. He's the Hogwarts grounds keeper; very large person. He'll be by as soon as I'm fitted. I still need my wand. Have you finished yet?"

"Ron and I still need our wands as well," she replied.

Soon they had their new robes and Molly had met Hagrid at the counter to pay. They all walked together to Ollivander's for their wands. Molly wanted to give Ron a wand that had been Charlie's, but Hermione said quickly. "Mum, Ron needs a new wand. Charlie's is all beat up. I bet it wouldn't work well for him."

"Hermione, we can't afford a new wand," she whispered.

"Well I can, I'll buy him one!"

"No, Hermione, Ron said. You don't have to do that. I can use Charlie's."

"Ron!" she stamped her feet. "I'm your big sister and you should consider this a birthday present from me, late."

"Ron was set to argue the point, turning red, but Molly interrupted him. "Never mind, Ron, I'll buy you a new wand. That way, you'll be starting out fresh. Thank you Hermione dear, but we'll take care of it. Your money is for the future, young lady."

"But Mum, I want to…"

"No, Hermione, it's too much. Ron would feel obligated. What have I taught you about money and needlessly spending it."

"Yes Mum," she replied meekly.

Meanwhile, Harry was going through dozens of wands trying to find the right one.

"Tricky customer, eh Mr. Potter? Never mind, the wand chooses the wizard. You'll never get such good results with another's wand. Ah, I wonder; perhaps this one. Yes, odd choice, but it might work. Holley and Phoenix feather 11 inches, nice and supple."

Harry waved the wand and a spectacular stream of red sparks shot from the end of the wand and danced around the room.

"Oh, excellent, Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander cried. "I knew we'd find the perfect match. It's curious that this wand, Mr. Potter. This wand is the brother to the wand that gave you that scar."

Hermione and Ron gasped at this. "Really?" she breathed. "That is curious."

Harry could only gape at him. "And who owned that wand?"

"Oh, we do not speak his name, but I think that with this wand, you could do great things. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named, did great things; Terrible things, but great."

Harry wasn't sure he really wanted this particular wand, but it did seem to react well to him. A warmth seemed to flow from him when he held it. He decided it was best to keep the wand, despite its connection to the evil wizard's, but he'd ask the Weasleys to keep that a secret. He just didn't want everyone to know.

It was Hermione's turn next. "Ah, Miss Granger, Pardon me, Miss Granger-Weasley. I remember your great-great uncle Horace and his wife Matilda: both, fine wizards. It's a pity that their daughter didn't survive, but I see that the magic has passed on to you."

Molly, Hermione and Ron gasped at this. They hadn't known that Hermione came from a pureblood ancestry. "How do you…" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Miss Granger-Weasley, I remember every single wand I've ever sold. Now, let's see…" And he riffled through several boxes until he presented her with a vine wood with a dragon heartstring core wand for her to try.

She waved it and a golden shower of stars burst forth from the wand. She knew instantly, that this was her special wand.

"My, my! That's a wonderful display. Much more than I thought possible in one so young. You also will do well in our world."

Hermione was shaken. She wondered about the old wand maker. He seemed incredibly old, but how did he know her? It was a puzzle she would think about later.

Ron's wand turned out to be 14-inch maple containing one unicorn tail-hair. This turned out to be similar to Charlie's old wand but was maple instead of ash. Ron waved it and it gave forth a respectable, but smaller shower of sparks.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, it seems the wand is suited for you. Perhaps not as showy as Mr. Potter's or Miss, ah, Weasley's wand, but decent enough."

After they had paid for the wands, they left for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione had been here with her family many times, but this was the first time for Harry.

"What would you like, Harry?" Hermione asked. "My treat."

Harry thanked her and ordered a small chocolate sundae. "Oh come on Harry," Hermione urged. "I bet you'd enjoy one of Florean's special sundaes." She ordered two, one for her and one for Harry.

"Hermione," he blushed. "At least let me pay for it. I have money too."

Hermione looked at Harry dubiously. His clothes spoke of poverty much worse than the Weasley's. Trousers that were miles too big, a belt that he had to wrap around twice, the shirt was obviously too big and had seen better days. She wondered if his relatives even fed him, he was so skinny. She had not noticed this at first in the excitement of meeting him, but now that she had, she didn't know what to say.

Harry, noticing the confused look on her face, explained. "It's okay. I really have money. My parents left me a large inheritance but I didn't know about it until a few hours ago. I've had to wear my cousin's cast off's for years. Now I can afford better clothes, but I don't dare buy them or my Uncle Vernon will demand to know where I got the money and try to take it."

"That's horrible, Harry! It's so unfair to you." Finally calming down, she smirked, "Well, since you can afford it, I'll let you pay for both of ours."

"Hermione Jane Weasley!" Molly shouted. "You'll do no such thing! I've raised you better than that."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley, I'd be happy to buy you all sundaes. You're the first friends I've had."

Molly flushed scarlet, but in the end, acquiesced. Ron polished his off in record time, but Harry and Hermione ate at a more leisurely pace, enjoying the many flavours.

Hagrid came back, after a trip to Eeylops Owl Emporium, with a gorgeous Snowy Owl for Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry." the half giant said, beaming broadly.

"Ooh, what a beautiful owl," Hermione cooed.

Harry looked abashed at receiving such a wonderful present, but finally grinned broadly, thanking Hagrid.

Leaving Harry and Hagrid, Molly and her two youngest rejoined the rest of her brood and made their way to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and back to The Burrow. Harry had promised to write and send his owl, which he quickly named Hedwig.

As the days passed, Hermione indeed received several letters from Harry and a real correspondence quickly developed between the two. Ron had attached a note as well to Harry once, describing Quidditch to him. It was Hermione and Harry that seemed to have the most to say to one another though, as Harry described the area he lived in, 'Little Whinging, Surrey', and the books he had bought besides the standard first year books.

Hermione's bubbling enthusiasm showed in her letters to Harry and she told him about the magic she had learned already. Far from her mind was the warning from her mum not to let people know too much about her abilities. Somehow she trusted Harry. It was only when Hermione did a bit of research on his parents that Harry truly opened up to her, and told her the conditions he lived under. She was horrified that his relatives would treat him like that but Harry made her promise not to tell anyone. He didn't want anyone to know because he was ashamed of his relatives. Hermione huffed and vowed to herself that she would do anything to help Harry.

Hedwig brought her last letter from him, just two days before the trip to Hogwarts.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been great corresponding with you. I look forward to your letters and Hedwig seems to sense when you're about to send one and hoots and nips me until I write you. She seems eager to deliver letters. I've read the entire standard first year books and I'm sure you have too. I can't wait to try some of the spells out. One of the books I picked up was a book on obscure curses. I think you'd love to see it. Some of them look a bit dodgy, so we shouldn't show it to anybody. You said the twins have been teaching you pranks. That sounds brilliant. I'd like to get in on that, when we get to school. I could sure use some against my cousin Dudley, although he seems scared of me now that Hagrid added that pig's tail to him on my birthday. He's not supposed to do magic, he said. I wonder why? He wouldn't talk about it, but he told me loads about my parents. My father used to prank people at school, it seems._

_We'll talk again in a two days. I'll send Hedwig with this letter and then I have to do some chores for my relatives. See you on the train._

_Your friend,_

_Harry._

Hermione responded immediately.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad you've been studying these past weeks. I've read all the standard first year books and I think I know the material fairly well. I'm so excited, I can't wait to get to school and really practice magic. My favourite book is one I picked up for extra reading. It's 'Hogwarts, A History'. Of course, you're in it, but it has loads of useful material about the school. I'll lend you my copy if you like when we get to school._

_I can't wait to see you on the train,__September 1st.__Maybe we can share a compartment. _

_Your friend,_

_Hermione._

***

**Sunday, Sept 1, 1991:**

The Weasley household was in its usual uproar as the children prepared for the trip to Hogwarts. Five trunks were lined up ready to go but the inhabitants were far from ready. Hermione was the only one organised and waiting for her brothers, Percy was almost ready, but the twins and Ron were hopelessly behind. Ron had misplaced his wand and couldn't find his latest copy of 'Quidditch Weekly'. Fred and George were fooling around with some last minute experiment that couldn't be left. A loud explosion signalled the end of the experiment and Molly rushed up to their room and dragged them out by the ears, protesting loudly.

"But Mum, we couldn't let it just sit there. We might not have a house when you got back…" Fred complained.

"You boys had better shape up this year. If I hear one more report from the Headmaster that you've blown up the toilets or something, you'll wish you weren't a Weasley!"

"But Mum, we've never blown up a toilet," Fred argued. "Great idea though."

"Fred," Molly warned. "You two behave yourselves this year, and for goodness sakes, look after your sister and Ron."

"Honestly Mum, Hermione can look after herself…" George started.

"She can be downright scary at times…" Fred continued.

"Even Ronnikins avoids her…"

"When she gets mad…"

"She doesn't get mad, brother of mine…" George said ominously

"She gets even," Fred finished, just sounding slightly scared.

This twin speak had become quite well developed in the past couple of years and the banter back and forth between the twins was quite disconcerting at times. One tended to get lost in who was actually speaking, although Hermione could always follow it.

"Come on Weasley's we'll be late," Arthur tried to hurry them along.

The seven Weasley's piled into an old Ford Anglia. Hermione never ceased to be amazed at how the inside was much larger than it appeared from the outside. There was room for everyone to stretch out comfortably. Arthur drove them to King's Cross station and then left for work, leaving the auto for Molly to drive back.

"I'll be home late dear," he called, as he prepared to apparate away. Sunday is usually slow, but we've had a bit of nasty stuff lately, and they want me in." He kissed his wife, hugged the children and disappeared with a slight pop.

Walking into the station, Hermione spotted Harry looking lost. "Harry, she greeted, smiling widely. I thought you'd be on the train by now."

"I would be but I can't find the platform. It seems there's no Platform 9 3/4. Uncle Vernon laughed when I told him. It seems he was right. They must have made a mistake."

"Nonsense, Harry," Molly replied. "It's charmed so Muggles can't find it. Just follow Hermione through the wall between platform 9 and platform 10. You go first Percy."

Percy stepped forward and disappeared through an apparently solid wall. "You next Fred," she commanded.

"I'm not Fred, he's Fred," said Fred pointing to George. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry George,"

"I'm just joking, I really am Fred," and he ran at the wall, quickly followed be a grinning George.

"Boys," groaned Mrs. Weasley. "Alright Ron, you next." Ron followed his brothers and then it was Hermione and Harry. They decided to take it together and made a run for it.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed as he and Hermione emerged from the other side. They were looking at a scarlet steam engine puffing smoke and steam waiting by the platform labelled 9 3/4. The train behind it contained coaches for the students. As they boarded the train and made their way to an empty compartment, Harry noticed there were no adults on the train. The twins had helped their sister, Ron, and Harry with their trunks and went off to meet their friend Lee Jordan. Lee apparently had something in a box that he was showing around. Ron had shuddered at the hairy leg that had poked itself out of the box.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron settled into their seats, the whistle blew and the conductor yelled 'All Aboard'. Hermione and Ron looked out the window and waved at their mum. She yelled something, but the words were drowned out by the clank and jerk of the train starting.

"Did you hear what Mum said?" Hermione asked.

"No, she'll probably owl us at Hogwarts if it's important," Ron replied, already forgetting everything in his excitement to start the new adventure. "So, Harry, do you think we'll all be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Ron, you know that nobody knows until the Hat sorts them!" Hermione answered for Harry.

"I have no idea, Ron," Harry replied. "I just hope it places me in a house and doesn't tell me it made a mistake and send me back home," he added gloomily.

"Not much chance of that, Harry," Hermione replied. "According to what I've read so far, the Potter family has produced some very powerful wizards. I suppose we all could wind up in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. They're supposed to be smart.

"Just as long as it's not Slytherin," Ron replied. "Fred and George would kill me if I wound up there. Never mind, I probably would kill myself as well."

The train rolled on and several first year children wandered by, peeking in to see if it was true that Harry Potter was indeed on the train. One of those was Draco Malfoy, trailed my two thuggish looking boys.

Hermione and Ron were instantly on alert. Harry looked up and frowned. The door opened and Draco stepped in. "So, it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he said, addressing Harry with a sneer. "I told you back at Madam Malkins that making friends with the wrong sort would…"

But at that point, three wands were produced and Hermione had her wand at Draco's throat before he could finish the sentence. "I'd advise you to shut it, Malfoy, if you want to survive the trip in one piece," she growled.

Draco looked like he had just swallowed a lemon whole, and quickly backed out of the compartment. His two friends found wands trained on them as well and decided not to press the point any farther. All three retreated, muttering darkly. Hermione fired a Stinging Hex at them and they yelped and ran.

"Hermione! That was brilliant," Harry beamed. "When did you learn that hex?"

Hermione blushed and Ron answered for her. "Oh she gets right scary when she gets mad. Bill taught her a few simple but nasty tricks to protect herself. I've learned to avoid getting her mad at me. Don't get her really mad, or she'll use her Bat Bogey Hex. Now that's really scary!"

"Oh, Ron, you know I'm really a sweet girl," she smirked. "Bill taught me the Stinging Hex a couple of years ago and I've been dying to try it out on that worthless git. The nerve of him, trying to bully us."

The sky outside was getting dark now and the train was slowing. One of the prefects came by to remind them to change into their robes and get ready. They would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in a few minutes.

******


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKRowling claims for herself. Harry Potter and associated works are not mine.

A/N: Rating is T for this work. I may up the rating for later chapters, so be warned.

**Note: This chapter is revised. **Thanks to Pfeil for letting me use the dorm. scene from his "Harriet the Wizard".

Ships are Hermione/Harry and Neville/Luna.

**Hermione Granger - Growing Up Weasley**

**Chapter 3: The Sorting**

Departing the train after it had stopped, Harry, Hermione and Ron noticed Hagrid calling.

"First years, follow me, first years. Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. How was the ride? All set for your first year?"

"It was great, Hagrid," they chorused. "We're looking forward to it," Hermione replied.

Hagrid led them down a steep slope to the lake. Small boats awaited them and Hagrid directed them into the boats. "No mor'n four to a boat now, mind."

When they were all settled, Hagrid waved his hand and the boats lurched forward. The trio got their first look at Hogwarts from the outside. Hermione had briefly stayed in the Hospital wing but had not been outside to see the grandeur. At night, the castle truly looked magnificent.

The first years were in awe and Hermione gasped at the beautiful sight. A waning moon showed it's crescent over Hogwarts as they slipped under the ivy hiding the lake entrance to the castle.

Leaving the boats and walking up to the castle entrance, Hagrid knocked loudly, a great booming sound. The great oak door presently opened and a stern looking, Witch stood there.

"Here's the first years, Professor," Hagrid greeted.

Hermione had met Professor McGonagall briefly when she stayed in the Hospital. Madam Pomfrey had introduced them and the professor had seemed interested in the young girl. A brief smile passed her face as she noticed Hermione and Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Presently I will escort you into the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All the houses have produced great wizards and witches and have brought honour to Hogwarts. Points will be awarded to individuals for your achievements, Any rule breaking and they will lose points. At the end of the school year, the House Cup will be awarded a great honour.

An older student walked up to the Professor and informed her that they were ready.

Leading her charges into the Great Hall, she formed them up near the Head Table. The sight was incredible. Thousands of candles floated in the immense hall. Four long tables flanked the aisle and were filled with students. The ceiling reflected the night sky. "It's charmed, Harry," Hermione whispered to him. "It shows what the sky is like at the moment, almost as if there were no ceiling. I read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'. I have it with me and you can borrow it if you like."

Harry nodded mutely. He had never seen such grandeur before. Now his stomach was a bundle of nerves. He hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself, but with Hermione there beside him, his confidence slowly returned.

A hush fell over the crowd as she placed an old tattered hat on a stool in front of the students.

The Hat spoke as a tear in the crown opened.

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the HogwartsSorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin, _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was silence for a minute and then the hall broke into applause.

Professor McGonagall then spoke: "When I call your name, you will step forward, place the hat on your head and be seated on the stool."

"Abbott, Hannah"

A pink faced girl rushed up and placed the hat on her head. The Hat was silent for a moment, then spoke loudly. "Hufflepuff."

Hannah grinned and ran to the Hufflepuff table where she was warmly greeted, sitting down between two older girls.

"Bones, Susan" also went to Hufflepuff and squeezed in beside her friend Hannah.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw.

"Bullstrode, Millicent" went to Slytherin. Hermione thought that she looked like a disagreeable sort.

The sorting continued with a fairly even split of the first years among the houses.

"Malfoy, Draco" went to Slytherin as expected along with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. The Hat had barely touched Malfoy's head when it had shouted out Slytherin and Ron commented that Draco would certainly be following in his father's footsteps as a Death Eater.

Granger-Weasley, Hermione."

Then it was Hermione's turn. This startled her, as she had hoped that she would be sorted as a Weasley.

Whispers flew around the Great Hall. "Granger-Weasley? Who is she? Not just a Weasley? Where did the Granger come from, that's not a name I recognise." The whispering continued while Hermione placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm, interesting," the Hat murmured in her head. "A very smart girl, a hard worker, lots of courage too and a willingness to stand up for friends. You could do well in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Where to put you though?"

"I need to be with Harry Potter," she whispered to the Hat.

"Well, since I haven't sorted him yet, that's a bit difficult. I see the rest of your new family is in Gryffindor, but your great-great uncle Horace was a Ravenclaw. Hmm. Maybe Slytherin?"

Hermione was horrified at that thought. "Not Slytherin, please! Anywhere but Slytherin!"

Hermione waited, afraid the Hat would separate her from Harry.

The Hat continued to probe Hermione's mind, looking deeper for a clue. The Great Hall was getting restless, what was taking so long, they wondered. Harry grew worried. How was he going to wind up in his friend's house if even the Sorting Hat was having trouble placing her?

Finally, the Hat made up its mind and whispered in her mind. "I think you'd do great in any of the houses, but I think that you're such a complex person, I'll place you in…"

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted.

Hermione shakily made her way to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to hope was that the Hat would place him there as well.

Ron looked outraged. "Hufflepuff? She's supposed to be a Gryffindor. What will mum say? Merlin, I hope it doesn't put me in another house."

A mousy looking boy was called next.

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville ran up to the Hat, nearly falling in his haste. After he put the Sorting Hat on, the Hat looked quickly and decided.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted and Neville ran back with the Hat still on his head. Everyone laughed and Neville returned the Hat to its place on the stool, stumbling back to the Gryffindor table, amid more laughter and a very red face.

Pansy Parkinson was placed in Slytherin.

The Patil twins were strangely split up: Padma going to Ravenclaw and Pavarti going to Gryffindor.

And then it came Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry,"

Harry walked quietly to the front, placed the Hat on is head and sat down. Immediately he felt the Hat's presence in his mind.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. It seems that Miss Granger-Weasley dearly wants you in the same house as her. Looking at your mind, I would normally place you in Slytherin, but the other three houses would suit you well, also. I see you'd like to be placed with Miss Granger-Weasley, but…"

Harry was furiously thinking: Hufflepuff, please! I want to be with my best friend."

"Tutt tutt, Mr. Potter, I'm not so easily influenced, you know. There are good reasons why I'm in charge of sorting. The needs of the founders take precedence over the wants of the student," the Hat teased. The Hat knew where he'd place Mr. Potter, but he wanted him to sweat a bit, and Harry was sweating.

"Are you sure you don't want Slytherin? It would be good for you, you know, and they would help you on your way to greatness. No? How about Ravenclaw? You're smart enough you know and work hard. They would bring out the best of those qualities. There's a couple of pretty girls there too. I think Miss Patil and Miss Chang both fancy you a bit.

Harry was shaking his head, and at one point almost lost the hat. No, no, I need to be with Hermione, he thought.

"No? Surely you don't want Gryffindor! Those dunderheads only have courage going for them. Only a few smart ones there. Fractious bunch they are, always picking fights, although there are a couple of cuties there too. Padma's sister Pavarti? Maybe Lavender Brown? She's got good potential. There's a couple of older witches too… Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell would all like to see your… ahem wand. Your father and mother were Gryffindors, you know."

Harry was practically crying in frustration by now. "Argh! Just place me where I want to go!" he practically shouted.

"Oh, all right, I guess Miss Bones and Miss Abbott will be happy." the Hat pouted, finally finished having fun. "Better be Hufflepuff!" it shouted.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that. _'Hmm, how odd, I would have thought Harry would have been sorted into Gryffindor like his parents. I'll have to have a talk with the Hat.'_

A great cheer arose from the Hufflepuff table and Harry sighed, putting the barmy old hat down and running to the Hufflepuff table, sat down next to Hermione.

"Whew," Harry wiped his brow and whispered to Hermione. "That stupid hat wanted to put me with a bunch of crazy witches! Seemed to think they wanted to um… err, well ah… never mind." Harry blushed deep red and sank his head in his hands, glad that that was over.

Hermione looked at him oddly for a second. "What do you mean, Harry? They wanted to do what?" Then it dawned on her. "OH!" She blushed and smirked. "Well, that perverted rag! What was it thinking? You're only eleven, for goodness sakes!"

Harry sank deeper, trying to hide. "Please Hermione, don't make it worse, I'm embarrassed enough. I told it I wanted to be sorted into the same house as you. It seemed to find it funny."

"Well," she softly said, "I asked that I be placed in the same house as you and I was afraid it would put me in that horrid Slytherin house."

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, much to his relief and the sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin.

The Gryffindor table was definitely unhappy at losing Harry Potter. Ron looked as if he had personally been affronted. "Hermione and Harry, both in Hufflepuff? What was that Hat thinking? Mum will be upset, never mind, I'm upset!"

Professor Dumbledore stood and greeted the students. "Welcome to our new students and our returning students. Before we start the feast, I have a few announcements to make. The Forbidden Forest is, of course forbidden. There are dangerous creatures in there. A few of our older students best remember that as well. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has posted the list of banned substances and finally, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Now, let the feast begin."

Harry looked at Hermione and wondered what the Headmaster was playing at. "He must be keeping something dangerous on the third floor," Harry surmised. "I wonder what it is?"

"I'm not anxious to find out," Hermione shuddered. "Why would they keep something dangerous in a school anyway? There are children here, for heaven sakes!"

"I guess it's not just the Sorting Hat that's barmy," Harry answered.

Suddenly several ghosts appeared and glided over the tables. The first years jumped, startled and one of the older students introduced The Fat Friar. He was a jolly looking ghost and as his name implied, was quite rotund.

The tables now filled with a sumptuous feast. There were roasts of beef and lamb, hams, mashed and jacket potatoes, corn and beans and several other vegetables that Harry had never seen before. Hermione sat goggle eyed at the amount of food. Mum had always provided plenty of food, but this was ridiculous. There was enough food here to feed an army… of course there almost was a small army here. Hermione guessed there must be over three hundred students and staff here.

Harry and Hermione sat side by side opposite two girls, who soon introduced themselves. "Hello Harry, Hermione, I'm Susan Bones and this is my friend Hannah Abbott," Susan said, gesturing to Hannah. "Welcome to Hufflepuff."

Harry and Hermione shook hands with the two girls.

Hermione spoke to the two girls, saying, "Pleased to meet you. I see my brothers aren't too happy I was placed in this house." She pointed to her brother Ron, glaring at her from the Gryffindor table.

"So, Hermione, You're a Weasley… a Granger-Weasley? How did that happen?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I was adopted when I was a baby. Both my parents were killed, so the Weasley's adopted me."

"Well, that explains the brown hair, I guess. I'm so sorry for your birth parents," Susan said, quietly.

"That was my parents as well," Harry added. "We both lost our parents during the war."

"So did I," Susan replied, softly. "I live with my Aunt Amelia now."

"Well, it seems we have a lot in common. Are your parents alive Hannah?" Harry asked, timidly.

"Yes, thank Merlin. They were lucky. We were away when our house was attacked. Dad had a job that took him to Switzerland for a few years and when Harry defeated You-Know-Who, we returned. The house has since been rebuilt. We owe you a debt of gratitude, Harry," Hannah said.

Harry looked at her and shook his head. "I don't even remember anything. I was just over a year old at the time. No point in thanking me for something I don't remember."

A sudden sharp pain caused Harry to gasp and hold his forehead. He had been looking at the head table and noticed a nasty looking teacher in black robes talking to another teacher wearing a turban.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "You look pale, all of a sudden. Does your head hurt?"

"I dunno, I got a sharp pain in my scar when I looked up at the head table. Who are those two teachers, the one in the black robes beside Professor McGonagall, and the one with the turban?"

Cedric Diggory answered. "That's Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Snape is head of house for the Slytherins and teaches potions. Professor Quirrell teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape is a bully, so I'd watch out for him. He always favours his own house. Quirrell is new this year. It seems that the DADA job is cursed. We've never been able to keep a teacher in that job for more than a year."

"Good to know; thanks for the warning," Hermione replied. "Harry, maybe you should see the school medi-witch. She should look at your scar, maybe see if she can do something for the pain."

"Well, the pain's gone now, but maybe I will see her. I think Professor McGonagall mentioned her name… Madam Pomfrey, I think."

"Yes, that's right," Cedric replied. "Evil woman, that one. Nasty tasting potions, and she won't release you from the ward until she's satisfied you're cured. Nice enough person, just a bit too dedicated."

"Well, that sounds not too bad," Hermione replied. "At least she cares enough to make sure you're well enough to be released."

"Yeah, but the potions she uses sure are nasty. Especially the Skele-grow. That's used to regrow bones and it not only tastes terrible, but it's painful as well. I had it once when I broke my collar bone playing Quidditch," Cedric replied, wincing at the remembered incident.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked. "What's that?"

Cedric then went into an explanation of the game, telling them that it was their best sport. He explained the rules and added, "I don't think you'll have to worry about playing though, first years never get to play. Your dad played though, he was an excellent chaser for Gryffindor."

After the feast was over, the prefects led them to their common rooms. The Hufflepuff dormitory was accessed through a still life painting found near the kitchens; to reach it, they entered a door to the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall and down a staircase. As they entered the Hufflepuff common room Hermione was pleased to see a brightly coloured, cheerful room with study tables and soft armchairs. The room was large enough for all the students to lounge comfortably without crowding.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff. I'm your head of house, Professor Sprout. You'll also see me in your Herbology classes.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that we're a smaller group than the other three. You should be proud of yourselves for getting in, as the only way is for you and someone else to want to be with each other more than you want to be smart, brave, or cunning. I'm particularly pleased to see a pair of a pureblood and a muggle-born, something we haven't had in many years.

"Your dormitories are through this door. As first-years, you're up one flight of stairs, and you'll move a story higher each year. Your things have already been brought to your designated rooms. You can't get into another's room without being invited, so don't try.

"I'll leave things there, for tonight, as I'm sure you all tired. You'll receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow."

Up on their floor, Ernie and Justin found their names on the first door and went in. Susan and Hannah had the next, and looked quizzically at Harry and Hermione. At their shrug, the girls bid them goodnight and turned in. Further down the hall, Harry and Hermione blushed when they found a door with their names on it. What they found was quite nice, with a chesterfield in front of a fireplace and a private bathroom, but the two beds against the outside wall deepened their flush.

* * *

They couldn't deny it was theirs, especially as their trunks were at the bottom of the beds, but Harry and Hermione still went back down to look for Professor Sprout.

She was just leaving the common room when they got down, so caught up with her just outside.

"Professor?" Hermione spoke up.

"Miss Granger-Weasley, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"We seem to have been assigned the same room."

"And is that not what you asked the hat for?"

"Well… I suppose you might… But that's not…" blustered Harry.

"I presume you're concerned about propriety, Miss Granger-Weasley?"

She nodded.

"I'll admit your situation is a bit odd. Normally when a boy and girl come to Hufflepuff together these days it's because they're fraternal twins. We used to get the odd contracted pair, if they were especially compatible, but that doesn't happen much any more. The thing is, though, that our house is based around everyone having their buddy for everything. Besides, it's the castle that arranges the rooms, after hearing from the hat. You'll notice that the corridor has closed itself off after the three rooms needed for your year.

"You both respect each other enough to have made it into Hufflepuff, so I'm sure you'll manage. There are locks on the doors, and you have the bed hangings for privacy. If by next week you're still concerned, come talk to me and I'll see whether there's anything I can do.

"Is that acceptable?"

"Of course, Professor," they both responded.

"Very well. Off to bed with you then."

* * *

Things turned out not as bad as either of them worried. Sure, it was strange sharing a mirror while brushing their teeth, and they were both slightly embarrassed to be seen in their pyjamas, but it wasn't a big deal.

After climbing into bed and wishing each other good night, they both tried to fall asleep. For Harry it came quickly, happy as he was to be away from the Dursleys. It took longer for Hermione, as she kept wondering _What ever am I going to tell my parents?_, but the excitment of the day meant she soon dropped off too.

The next morning, Susan and Hannah took the opportunity to enquire how Hermione had met Harry. "You do know he's 'The Boy Who Lived', Hermione," Hannah said, wide eyed.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied. "Harry doesn't like to be reminded of that though. He's really a shy boy. We met when Mum took me to Diagon Alley for my school supplies. We really got to know each other over the summer."

Hermione had made two new friends.

*******


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JKRowling claims for herself. Harry Potter and associated works are not mine.

A/N: Rating is T for this work. I may up the rating for later chapters, so be warned.

A/N2: For those who don't understand why Harry and Hermione were sorted into Hufflepuff and dismiss it as an unworthy house, remember the Hat's song and note that Cedric was also a Hufflepuff and was the Hogwarts Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Loyalty and hard work would place them there. JKR should have placed Hermione in Ravenclaw, but that wouldn't have worked for her story. Many stories have Harry in Slytherin, but I think he belongs in Hufflepuff without a lazy Ron to drag him down.

Ships are Hermione/Harry and Neville/Luna.

**Hermione Granger - Growing Up Weasley**

**Chapter 4: Fitting In**

In the Headmaster's office, Albus was trying to get a straight answer from the Sorting Hat.

"Why do you care where I put them, Headmaster? You've never concerned yourself before. You're lucky I didn't put them in Slytherin. Maybe I should have put you in Slytherin. That would have been fun!

"Surely you must have known you were to put Harry Potter in Gryffindor! And Miss Granger-Weasley as well. I spoke to you weeks ago about just this!" Albus was getting angry, but the Hat was not to be denied its control over the sorting.

"Now, now Albus, you know you can't interfere with my sorting. I'll put them where I like and where they'll best fit in. Just because you'd like to have them in Gryffindor, doesn't mean I do. They should have more fun in Hufflepuff. Besides, Mr. Potter whinged until I put him with Miss Granger-Weasley. I sense a bonding there in the future. Miss Granger-Weasley practically ordered me to put them in the same house and unlike you I saw great loyalty in both of them. Hufflepuff will be good for them. It's done, Headmaster, now let me get some sleep."

Muttering to himself, Albus put the hat back on the shelf. The hat smirked, greatly enjoying the consternation showing on the old goat's face.

…

The next morning, Hermione was up before Harry, waiting to meet him in the common room. She was excited, eager to start learning more magic. Presently Harry joined her and sleepily greeted her. "Mm-morning Hermione." He yawned and grinned at her. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Hi Harry, I've been awake for hours. I can't wait to start our classes."

Hannah and Susan were next to join them and together the four of them trouped down to the Great Hall.

Professor Sprout came around handing out class schedules.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger-Weasley, how did you sleep last night? Any troubling thoughts about sharing a room?"

"No Professor. Umm, Professor Sprout, could you please refer to me as a Weasley instead of as Granger-Weasley? I never knew my birth parents and Mum, I mean Molly, is whom I look to as my real mother," Hermione urged carefully.

"Of course, dear. I'll let the other professors know as well."

"And you, Mr. Potter? Are you comfortable sharing the room with Hermione?"

Harry blushed, but nodded his head. "Yes, Professor, I-I felt a little uncomfortable last night, but I'm fine with it now. The bed is much more comfortable than at the Dursley's."

Professor Sprout continued handing out class schedules and Harry and Hermione dug into breakfast.

…

"What have we got first, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione was a bit more organised: Harry was still yawning.

"Looks like Herbology. Then Transfiguration and Potions this afternoon with the Ravenclaws."

"Ugh, I was hoping for a few days break before we had potions," Susan stated. "I just hope Cedric was wrong about Professor Snape."

Hannah arrived, sleepy eyed at that point and Susan handed her the schedule. "Oh no! We have Potions this afternoon! I hear it's really creepy in the dungeon that Professor Snape teaches in."

"Well, as long as he teaches us properly, I can put up with that," Hermione replied. "Come on Harry, we don't want to be late for our first class."

Neville joined the four of them as they made their way to greenhouse number one. Hannah was trying to finish a piece of toast as they walked, as she almost missed breakfast.

Professor Sprout took the roll and introduced them to some of the plants they would be working with that year. Making sure that they understood that some of them were highly dangerous in the other greenhouses, she warned them against entering greenhouse three without proper supervision. "The Venomous Tentacula is very sneaky and will grab you without warning, so you have been warned. Today we will be studying Devils Snare. Does anyone know the properties of this plant?"

Hermione quickly answered, "Devils Snare will try to wrap itself around you and strangle you. It is afraid of light and fire. It makes a fine calming draft when combined with other ingredients."

"Excellent, Miss Weasley. Five points for knowing the properties and five points for knowing its uses."

Hermione smiled and Harry grinned, happy that she earned points for their house.

They shared the class with Gryffindor and Ron approached his sister after the lesson. "How did you two end up in Hufflepuff? Weasleys and Potters have always been sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Ron, I told you, the Hat chooses where you go. I only told it not to put me in Slytherin. Since the Hat said it looked at loyalty and hard work, I guess we belong in Hufflepuff."

"Yeah Ron," Harry replied. "It teased me until I practically hexed it to put me with Hermione."

"Y-You wanted to be with Hermione? Why? She can be pretty scary, you know."

"Ron!" Hermione warned. "I know you're disappointed, but the Hat could have put you in Slytherin if it wanted to, you know."

Ron gulped; he knew he'd avoided that trap. The Hat had teased him too, threatening to put him in another house. He'd whinged and begged until the Hat relented and put him where he wanted to be. At least he was with his brothers and there were some pretty girls in Gryffindor.

…

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration and she warned them: "Transfiguration is some of the most complex magic you will learn. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not return. You have been warned." She then proceeded to turn a chair into a rabbit and back again. "It will be quite some time before you are ready to attempt this," as the class gasped and clapped.

"Today you will be mostly taking notes, but next week you will be attempting your first transfiguration."

Harry and Hermione quickly learned that Transfiguration was a lot more complex than simply waving their wands and speaking a few Latin phrases. By the end of the class, Hermione and Harry had filled two rolls of parchment with closely written notes and diagrams.

After the break for lunch, they headed to the potions dungeon. Hermione noticed that it was distinctly cooler down there and as Hannah noted, very creepy.

The Ravenclaws had already arrived and were milling about waiting for Professor Snape. Harry ignored them and led Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Neville into the classroom; taking their seats near the front of the class.

A few Ravenclaws soon joined them until the professor shooed the rest of the class to their seats, muttering darkly.

"There will be no foolish wand waving here. Potions is an exact science and an unforgiving one. If you somehow blow up your cauldron, you will clean up the mess with a toothbrush. You will also earn a detention and lose points." Taking the roll, he paused at Hermione's name, sneering at the hyphenated name. Obviously a Mudblood, he thought. When he came to Harry's name, he paused and actually glared at him. "Mr. Potter," he said silkily, "Our new… celebrity. Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry had been studying ahead and had the answer. "It makes a powerful sleeping draught called the Sleep of Death sir."

A nasty scowl appeared on Snape's forehead as he continued.

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you find Bezoars?"

"It's found in a goat's stomach and is an antidote for most poisons sir."

There was definitely a foul look on Snape's face now, but he continued.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane Mr. Potter?"

"They are the same plant sir; also known as aconite."

Several students gasped as they had not known any of those answers.

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff for reading beyond what is taught for this year," Snape smiled nastily as the class groaned in disgust.

Hermione was incensed. "He answered the question, sir. If you didn't want an answer, why did you ask the questions?"

"That will be a further twenty points from Hufflepuff for your insolence Miss Granger-Weasley, and I will run this class as I see fit."

Harry wasn't about to let that go unchallenged, but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and hissed quietly to be quiet. "Harry, we don't want to lose any more points," she whispered.

"That will be another five points from Hufflepuff for whispering in class," Snape shot back.

Both Hermione and Harry turned red at this, promising revenge on the slimy git. Even the Ravenclaws were shocked at the unfair treatment they received. The Hufflepuffs were in deep shock. Never had they imagined that a teacher could be so unfair.

After the class ended, the Hufflepuffs gathered around the pair, offering support and telling them that they couldn't understand why Snape was so unfair.

Harry and Hermione were still upset throughout dinner and approached Professor Sprout with their complaints. After listening carefully and confirming the events with other first years, she reversed the loss and awarded Harry points for having the courage to remain quiet when such a blatant injustice was imposed. "I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this, Mr. Potter. I advise you two not to engage in debate with Professor Snape. He can turn really nasty when he wants."

"But why did he do that, Professor? It's not as if I did anything wrong," Harry replied.

"I don't know, Mr. Potter. I do know that your father and Professor Snape did not get along."

…

The days passed and they learned that Fridays were the days set aside for Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Professor Quirrell.

The professor seemed to be afraid of his own shadow and twitched and stuttered continuously. Already Harry and Hermione didn't like him and there seemed to be an odd smell coming from his turban. Once or twice Hermione caught Harry wincing as if in pain. She decided to ask him about it after class.

"Harry," she started, when they were leaving for dinner, "what happened in Defense? You seemed to be in pain."

"My scar hurt again. Odd thing was it was only when Professor Quirrell looked at me. And did you notice the foul smell coming from him? The smell seemed… I dunno, somehow dark."

"Your scar hurt? Why would that be? That scar was given to you by V-Voldemort, but he's dead… isn't he? I mean you somehow killed him…" she trailed off.

"Well, that's what they tell me. I mean I lived and Voldemort hasn't been seen since, but maybe he didn't die. We should research this a bit, don't you think?"

Hermione grinned, knowing she'd found another that liked research. "Oh definitely, After Supper then in the library?"

…


End file.
